


Pizza man? Pizza man.

by emmatropolis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Babysitter Dean Winchester, Crack, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Funny, I Blame Tumblr, Love, M/M, One Shot, SPN - Freeform, Short, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, The Pizza Man, closet, joke, lol, lord help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmatropolis/pseuds/emmatropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is out for the night while Dean and Cas have a "few" drinks and, have a little "fun".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza man? Pizza man.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello reader,  
> this is yet another prompt fic by my friend, RealRiley. I hope you enjoy<3

“Okay guys, I’ll be meet you tomorrow outside the diner okay?” Sam said, as he was getting ready to leave. Castiel nodded.

“I promise we’ll be there”

“Not a scratch on my baby got it?!” Dean yelled. Sam just rolled his eyes.

“Okay bye.” Sam walked out and shut the door behind him.

“Hey Cas?”

“yes Dean?’’ Castiel looked up at Dean with his stunning blue eyes.

“how about you and I get our drinking on?” Dean suggested.

“I don’t see why not.” The angel replied.

** *three hours later ** ** * **

Dean and Castiel have had at least 6 rounds of beer at this point at night. The two men where in the “men of letters’’ hideout sitting at a table. Dean and Cas where just looking into the others eyes deeply (in other words eye-fucking). Dean couldn’t take the sexual tension anymore. He threw himself at Cas and kissed him on his majestically lips. Castiel shuddered, his eyes where wide open. The angel closed his eyes and began to kiss passionately back.They finally drew away after what seemed a whole Month but was only mere minutes.

The taste of Castiel’s mouth (and other things) still lingered in Dean’s mouth as they finally looked at each other with lustful eyes.

“Pizza man?”

“Pizza man.”

They both got up and moved into Deans bedroom. Dean threw Castiel on the bed. Dean mounted Cas.

Relieved sighs came from both of them as they embraced, Castiel snuggling against the hunter’s neck as he snuggled up to Cas’s torso.

Dean went further by clutching Castiel with his fingers, pulling at the fabric of His slacks to feel what was underneath.

 

The shape in his pants stood out between them, especially with the weight it had against the hunter’s thigh. Castiel Snapped his fingers and both of their clothes disappeared.

 

Dean moved over the angel's body like a serpent and positioned himself around Castiel’s entrance. Dean Looked around the room before getting up to get a little bottle. He proceeded to open the bottle and pour the substance on his hand. Dean began to slowly add digits to Castiel’s opening until he thought he was ready. Again, Dean took out the bottle like he did before but, this time he put the substance on his Anaconda. He began to push his One Eyed Trouser Snake in Catsiel’s Poop factory.

   The Angel liked this a lot and started making a lot of noise "Owwww...Ahhh... "

Dean joined in.

It got pretty noisy from that point on. Both of them had a lot of fun and made a lot of noise!. Castiel sounded like Blimp involved in a crash! While Dean, sounded like a heard of raptors on drugs. They had a lot of..."fun?"

"My anus area is really hurting now...can we stop? 12 times is enough surely?" Castiel requested.

"NO ONE MORE TIME!" said Dean, with apparently an insatiable apatite

Castiel finally slapped the larger guy to get him to stop.

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Dean,

"That’s ok I...enjoyed it." Replied Cas blushing in the way he always did.

"Tomorrow?"

"Definitely.” 

"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" Dean said with a wink.

And with that they left the hideout to meet up with Sam outside the restaurant like they promised. The months that followed were fun but eventually they broke up and became enemies.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am praying for your sanity after reading this. I am so sorry.


End file.
